The Queen
by marykent
Summary: "One should be like an experienced archer, who aims at a point above his target, not so his arrow will strike the point he is aiming at, but so, by aiming high, he can reach his objective." From Machiavelli's the Prince. But what is Oliver's target? And how high has he aimed his bow when Ra's Al Ghul has chosen his successor?


"_Nothing does more to give a ruler a reputation than embarking on great undertakings and doing remarkable things." ~Machiavelli_

Summary: He never set out to be a ruler. Or a leader. Oliver Queen donned the disguise of a hooded vigilante in order to right the wrongs of his family in Starling City. But he never accounted for the further reaches of his exploits. Choices made in the past have a way of catching up with you, even upon those who try their best to disguise their identity. And so Oliver became wrapped up in a power struggle that reached far beyond Starling City. Now, being offered the position of the next Ra's Al Ghul, Oliver must ascertain how to balance the choices being made for him and the promises he still intends to keep. However, it is brutal trying to maintain the support of your subjects while defending yourself from up risers.

* * *

"_They relied on their own strength and prudence, for in time anything can happen, and the passage of time brings good mixed with evil, and evil mixed with good." ~Machiavelli  
_

Few cars drove by late at night in the warehouse district of Starling City. The air was heavy with mist from an evening storm and the fluorescent street lighting reflected off the wet surfaces creating a golden haze. The lighting illuminated the silhouette of Maseo in his dark coat, waiting on the street corner. As Oliver stopped before him, Maseo began in his slow, dignified voice, "It is not customary for one to wait so long before accepting a great honor."

"I'm not accepting it," Oliver interjected. But it was not the voice Maseo recognized from their time in Hong Kong and the missions they were sent out on together. This Oliver spoke as the Arrow with a deep voice that instilled fear in the villains he hunted.

"Wing ta Lao wo chey. 'The tale to be told begins thus.'"

"Maseo, this story, it's over before it begins."

"You misunderstand. It does not mean the tale is yet to unfold. It means Ra's has already written it. The choice has been made."

"No." Stated Oliver. He would not allow this decision to be made for him.

Maseo looked down as he composed himself. Oliver was his protégé, a strong fighter and a loyal companion. He had trained Oliver and taught him the skills that landed him in this circumstance: with the chance to be a true ruler. But he knew that Oliver's conscience would resist the inevitable. "I will always be grateful for what you've done for my family. For what you meant to Akio. But if you insist on pursuing this path of resistance... There will be consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is the will of Ra's al Ghul," stated Maseo as he swallowed. He looked into Oliver's eyes, eyes that had hardened with time even as he refused to kill his enemies. Battle takes its toll even on the victor. "You still have much to learn about the League of Assassins."

Oliver looked into the eyes of his teacher, "Then teach me. That way, I will be prepared."

Maseo challenged him with a stubborn glint to his eyes, "Prepared to be the next Ra's Al Ghul or prepared to resist the League of Assassins?"

"You know me well," stated Oliver. "If I am the next Ra's Al Ghul, then it is my will that is writing the tale. I need to know more."

Maseo turned and walked away while Oliver stood his ground. After a moment Oliver heard over the sounds of the city: "Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

"_One morning, in the town square of Cesena, he had Remiro d'Orco's corpse laid out in two pieces, with a chopping board and a bloody knife beside it. This ferocious sight made the people of the Romagna simultaneously happy and dumbfounded." ~Machiavelli  
_

Breaking New: The Arrow Kills Again

"This is Lucas Carr from Starling City 7 News reporting from the warehouse district of the Glades. Only weeks ago the Starling City Vigilante lead citizens and fighters alike in a battle against Danny Brickwell and gave a heartfelt speech about being back to protect the citizens of Starling City. Now, sources have confirmed that he has gone back on his word and is once again brutally killing his victims."

The cameramen pan the shot around so that the viewers can see the coroners working near the body.

With the camera refocused on Lucas, he reapplies his trademarked TV reporter smile and begins again, "Police officials encourage citizens to remain safe inside rather than venturing into the dangerous streets of the city while the murder is at large. Detectives ask that anyone who has information or tips for the police should call them in. We will have more for you as the story develops."

"What a relief we can leave the scene now. This place is creepy." Lucas directed his attention to the unit director and asked, "Can you believe the vigilante is killing again?"

"It will help our ratings to be out here reporting on stories, but I can't say it will help me sleep at night." They both scanned the shadows surrounding the scene. Blue and red police lights illuminated the shadows at random but there were abundant hiding places nearby. The haze in the air didn't help either.

As the cameraman packed up his gear he commented, "I'm glad he is actually killing the gang bangers again. That way they won't have the chance to get out of prison again. But it could get bad if people start following his lead and people are arbitrarily killed.

Another behind the scenes working chimed in, "who wants to write me a good letter of recommendation to get transferred to the morning news filming human interests pieces?"

Back in the studio, the TV anchors began their debate about the merits and drawbacks to vigilantes in the city again. It was a well-rehearsed debate that usually culminated with the conclusion that at least the vigilante had stopped killing so the law could determine justice. The new reports would inflame the discussion tonight during the 10pm news. The liberals and conservatives alike would be calling for the capture of the Vigilante and his co-conspirers in masks.

* * *

"_An hereditary ruler, if [she] is of no more than normal resourcefulness, will never lose [her] state unless some extraordinary and overwhelming force appears that can take it away from [her]; and even then, the occupier has only to have a minor setback, and the original ruler will get back to power" ~Machiavelli  
_

Your technique still lacks control," Nyssa stated without any evidence of being out of breathe despite spending the last hour fighting.

Nyssa and Laurel had returned to the Arrow cave to begin sparring lessons after their dinner spent reminiscing about Sara. To Laurel's eye, it looked like Nyssa enjoyed dancing around the room blocking her attacks rather than fighting. Further evidence that Laurel had much to learn even after her training with Ted. "What do you mean. I'm giving this all my focus and power."

"You possess great power, but you are not centered." Nyssa backed away giving Laurel space to catch her breath. "With each stroke of your arm, you weld power, but it is obscured by each lash of your anger. Channel your righteous anger, your frustration; make it the source of your focus. Now concentration, then try again."

Laurel took a moment to compose herself. She started fighting to avenge Sara. Nyssa was right though, her fighting was not centered. She was conflicted about nearly all the relationships in her life. It made her reckless. She tried to center herself and began again.

"Good, you are improving Laurel." Nyssa watched with a careful eye, accustomed to critiquing the slightest imperfection in fighting technique. Laurel had gained some focus and was still fighting despite her obvious exhaustion creeping up. Nyssa suspected Laurel was also eager to find a confidant for her troubles. Nyssa listened patiently waiting to commiserate with Laurel. It was agonizing to listen with raptured attention all the time, but Nyssa was a good spy. She would prove to her father and all the League of Assassins that she was the rightful Heir to the Demon.


End file.
